


Danganronpa: Benevolent Malice

by InkaChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fan Danganronpa, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan Ronpa, Fanganronpa, Multi, Murder Mystery, Screenplay/Script Format, Semi-Illustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkaChan/pseuds/InkaChan
Summary: A luxurious resort with no known location, yet clearly lot of funding. A group of talented young people are looking for answers to questions they haven't even asked yet. A mysterious figure taking care of this silent resort, holding the answers to many mysteries. A cruel game is upon those society hails as kind and compassionate, and we're only just beginning...Chise Ueda signed up to attend a famous school to hone her skills and study hard. She did not sign up for a death game with her classmates, a situation which she finds herself in. Is it even possible to survive this cruel game...?Current Chapter: Cruelty's Last Resort, Begin!Discord: https://discord.gg/hh59JNe





	Danganronpa: Benevolent Malice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script style fangan, with a cast of completely original characters and original storyline! No prior knowledge of canon events is needed, they don't matter in this setting. I've been working on this so hard way over a year now, and I'm really excited to finally publish! I'd like to thank all my friends for their lovely support, and especially thank Victor, for without him this wouldn't exists in the first place, and Sparrow, Soupy and Maggie for beta reading this for me! I love you all so very much <3 Check out Maggie's fangan Cornucopia of Hope and Sparrow's fangan Dangan Ronpa: Things That Never Happened, they're both fantastic and make me cry.
> 
> EXAMPLES OF FORMATTING
> 
> Chise: I am now talking  
> Chise: [Crosses arms] This is me doing an action.  
>  **This is my internal monolouge.**  
>  _This shows written text in universe or emphasis._

 

???: Huh. So this is CPS.

 

**Before me stood a very fancy, relatively modern-looking building. Surrounded by a big yard and lots of greenery was Clemency’s Private School for Talented Youth. That was a mouthful not many were willing to say, so it was usually just shortened to CPS. This school was one of Japan’s most prestigious schools, and they only invited extraordinary students here.**

 

**Like me.**

 

 

**Introductions are in order. My name is Chise Ueda, and I am the Super High School Level Debate Club Member. For five years now, I have guided my debate team to victory and have yet to lose a single debate I have participated in. And I don’t plan to start, now that I have been officially recognized.**

 

Chise: It’s smaller than I thought it would be.

 

**That said, I started to walk towards the school itself. The next three years were going to be productive; I didn’t accept my spot in here to rest on my laurels.**

 

**All the students scouted to CPS have a special talent. Something they are extraordinarily good at, best of their age. Graduating from this school also gave you leverage both socially, and on the job markets, no matter what your talent was.**

 

**Of course, there were always some scandals where a graduated student had at some point in their adult career managed to destroy their life. Drug use, mental instability and suicides happened, to mention a few ways. I don’t understand how you can fuck up so bad after being handed the best cards you could get. I knew I wouldn’t.**

 

**Arriving at the double doors, I reached into my bag for my acceptance letter. It was mandatory to bring one with you for extra identification purposes, to make sure the right people got in.**

 

**Reading the letter one more time, I did feel proud of what I had achieved.**

 

 _Honorable Ueda Chise,_  
_  
We at Clemency’s Private School for Talented Youth have heard of your talents and have observed you for a while. Japan has been positively impacted by your talent and skill, and so we would like to welcome you to our school as Super High School Level Debate Club Member._

  _You have shown us great skill in making your point, while acknowledging other people’s opinions in constructive way. Your leadership of your team impresses us, as this is what we believe our society needs for a better future. Your determination to push on, even when things seem to go bad, solidified our decision in including you on our roster of talented young people._

 _Clemency’s Private School for Talented Youth believes that while education is important, what is more important is how we treat our students. We encourage teamwork and building lasting friendships, as well as giving our students support when they need it and encouraging them to follow their dreams. Our goal is to help our students succeed by positive feedback, all the while giving them the best education in this country and now we would like to extend this offer to you._  
  
_We believe that we could help your talent truly blossom and grow into something incredible. Together we can work to make the world a better place._  
  
_Sincerely yours,_ _  
Headmaster Himura Osamu_

 

**Well, no more standing around, time to head in.**

 

**The moment I set foot on the other side of the door, I felt intensely nauseous. Like being on a ship that was being assaulted by high waves. The room began to spin, and unable to focus on anything or even stand, I felt myself slump on the floor.**

 

**And then it was dark.**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**… Huh?**

 

**What had just happened? I was just going to the school when I-**

 

**Without even opening my eyes, I knew I wasn’t in the school anymore. Or at least I wasn’t in the lobby. The lobby didn’t have… a bed? What felt like a bed if nothing else.**

 

**Opening my eyes, I was assaulted by pastel violets and greens, and a whole lot of white. The room I was in was incredibly fancy by the look of it.**

 

**Also, it seemed I was right about the bed.**

 

**Standing up, I took a closer look around the room. The bed was queen sized with soft white linens. The walls were pastel green which just made everything look sterile. What looked like a closet was on the back wall next to a door, which I assumed lead to a bathroom. The right wall had a small table set, pastel violet, next to a window. On the left wall was yet another door.**

 

**This had to be a hotel room. Or something similar to that. The total lack of any personal belongings and feel of sterile cleanliness were what rubbed me wrong. And this was way too fancy to be a hospital. Not to mention the decor and room layout.**

 

 **Taking a quick peek into** **what I had rightly assumed was a bathroom** **just solidified my theory. Toilet, shower, very basic shampoo and soap in small containers, white towels with the crest of CPS.**

 

**Wait.**

 

**Taking one towel to look at it closer, yes, it really was the crest of the school. So maybe I was still on school property. Weird, I didn’t know the school owned a hotel. Or maybe CPS only sponsored this place?**

 

**I quickly left the bathroom to look out of the window; maybe it would give me some new information. Except when I tried to look out, the blinds were covering the window, seemingly between two glass panels. And there was no pull string to lift them up. Why would you not let people see outside from their room? Doesn’t seem like good business practice. Even if it was a school owned building, or sponsored, or whatever.**

 

**Frowning, I turned away from the window, only to see a key on the table. How did I miss this earlier? I must be nervous enough that my eyes skipped over it... though that sounds pretty ridiculous. There is always a logical explanation to things.**

 

**I picked up the key, which strangely had my name on it. So this was my room? Why would I be given a room here? Why was I here in the first place? Where was I in the first place?**

 

**What the hell was going on?**

 

**Taking the key, I decided to head out. I needed to know where exactly I was and sitting here won’t solve anything. Going to the other door, I noticed a screen above it. Huh. That’s pretty weird. What, does it show announcements, or is it a very bad TV? Not to mention… Was that a security camera in the corner?! The more I noticed in this room, the more I felt uncomfortable here. I needed to get out.**

 

 **As I stepped outside, a door to my right opened at about the same time, revealing a girl much taller than I was, not that that’s very impressive, with fox-like eyes and a very odd choice of clothes. Who wears arm and leg warmers with short shorts and a fur lined vest? And was that a fox tail charm hanging from her belt?** ****  
**  
** **Clearly though, she had noticed me as well, if her wide smile (were those fangs?!) was anything to go about.**

 

???: [Smiles and waves] Oh hi!! It’s so good to like, see someone else here as well! I was like, really worried that I was here all alone!

 

**I had the worst feeling of knowing exactly what kind of girl she was. Ditzy, unable to hold a decent conversation. This was going to be a painful interaction.**

 

Chise: Hello. My name is Chise Ueda and I’m Super High School-

 

???: [Starry-eyed] Oh are you from CPS too? That’s totally amazing!! Cuz I’m going there too! Or I was supposed to go I think??? I mean, like, I can’t exactly remember my talent, but I’m sure I was going to attend the school!!

 

???: I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Akemi Ooka! Super great to meet you!

 

 

**Her voice was high, but sounded bit forced. Was she trying to sound ‘cute’ on purpose? I already felt exhausted and mildly annoyed.**

 

Chise: [Crosses arms] I would prefer you didn’t interrupt me. It’s really quite rude.

 

Ooka: [Bonks herself on the head] Oopsie! Sorry about that!

 

Chise: [Sighs] As I was saying, I’m the Super High School Level Debate Club Member. It’s… A  shame that you cannot remember your talent, but it’s safe to assume we would’ve been classmates. Which only raises questions of why we’re here.

 

Ooka: Super!!! But uh… You don’t assume us two are like, the only ones here?

 

**A big hotel like this just for the two of us? That seemed both unlikely and a bad use of resources of our kidnappers.**

 

**I did feel a nervous edge in my stomach having to admit that this had to be a kidnapping situation. I just needed answers.**

 

Chise: I don’t know. I was planning on going to investigate this hotel we’re in. Find out something.

 

Ooka: [Smiles; excited] I’ll come with you! It’s totally better to stick together in an unknown environment, yeah? Besides, you need, like, a friend I can just see that!!!!

 

**I’m very hesitant to call you a friend in any situation. But it would be safer with someone else though I guess.**

 

Chise: [Shrugs] Fine by me. Let’s start with this floor then.

 

**Not that there was much to look in here. The hallway was white with a pastel green carpeted floor. The floor was in shape of a square and there wasn’t much here except an elevator and eight doors. Each door had a small picture next to them, including the ones Ooka and I had come out of.**

 

Chise: [Looks thoughtful] So there’s at least eight of us here, us included. Those pictures are weird, but it seems to represent the person occupying the room. I don’t really understand any of this.

 

Ooka: I dunno. I’m like, waaaaay more worried about like, all the security cameras here. And all the monitors give me like, suuuuuuuuper bad vibes.

 

Chise: You’re right. I don’t like how someone could be watching us right now.

 

Ooka: Should we just go? There’s like, nothing on this floor. Or anyone else for that matter.

 

Chise: Agreed. I want to see other floors. And the outside, if possible.

 

**We walked to the elevator, which only took few seconds to arrive. In the elevator, I looked at the buttons and noticed there were only four floors in this building, and we were on the third. I tried to push the fourth floor button, but it didn’t register.**

 

Chise: [Frowns] So the button is broken? This is ridiculous.

 

Ooka: Well then we just like, go down yeah? No use thinking about that!

Chise: Fair.

 

**I pressed the second floor button and down we went. When the elevator opened we saw the exact same floor as the one above us, except it seemed to have different pictures next to the doors. No one seemed to be here either.**

 

Ooka: [Pouts] Aww c’mon! This is totally like the same floor! Boo!!

 

Chise: No, it’s different. Let’s look at the pictures.

 

**I stepped out of the elevator, Ooka following me close behind. Inspecting the pictures, they were eight other students. So there were 16 of us total. That was an entire class of students, if we all were from CPS.**

 

Chise: [Looks thoughtful] But why would someone kidnap and entire class worth of students, who haven’t even started their studies yet?

 

Ooka: Maybe this is like, some super weird initiation or something?? I mean no way someone could just kidnap this many people, ya know!

 

Chise: I doubt that. If this really ends up being initiation, then I’ll be surprised.

 

Ooka: Well, it still could be!!

 

**I wanted to roll my eyes at her, but decided not to. Better not be rude straight to her face.**

 

**Taking a few last looks around I noticed this floor too was extremely well monitored. Were we watched everywhere we went?**

 

Chise: No use staying here. I want to find the other people, maybe they have answers.

 

Ooka: You really think so? Well, I wanna meet everyone so we can be like, friends and stuff!! Or like, at least know each other, yeah?

 

Chise: Doesn’t hurt to ask. Let’s go.

 

**Back to the elevator we went, and this time I pressed the first floor button. A few seconds later, the doors opened to a lounge type of area. The first thing I noticed was the lack of things you’d normally see in a hotel, like a reception desk and hotel staff to run it. Other than that, the lounge seemed inviting for lack of better word. Pastel violet couches scattered the area with white coffee tables and a grand chandelier on the ceiling. It was clear someone had invested a lot of money into this place.**

 

 **And there were actually two people chatting on one of the couches. The moment Ooka noticed them, she got excited and ran to them. I just walked after her and hoped the ground would swallow me. The boy and girl in question seemed to be quite amused by Ooka’s blabbery. Both of them could be considered very conventionally pretty people, with the boy wearing a dark peach dress shirt and dark slacks, and the girl in dusty pink dress with her long hair in a side ponytail.** ****  
**  
** **As I got closer to them, I noticed more details. How the boy was wearing quite a lot of silver accessories, most notable being a heart shaped locket, and how the girl’s eyes seemed to be unnaturally big for her face. It was almost unsettling.**

 

Ooka: … So it’s, like, really great to meet you both!! Oh, and this is Chise Ueda! She’s Super High School Level Debate Club Member!

 

Chise: I could’ve introduced myself, thank you very much.

 

???: Haha, that sure is a mouthful! Isn’t there anyway to shorten that?

 

**His voice was very smooth, someone more poetic than I am would probably describe it as honey-like. I didn’t trust it at all.**

 

Chise: No.

 

???: Ouch. That was fast. Instant rejection kinda hurts you know?

 

???: [Mischievous] Aww, Aizawa-kun you have never been rejected before? Must be your charm~

 

**Her voice on the other hand was very clear and held lot of playful undertones. There was something off about it, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.**

 

Aizawa?: [Winks; flirty] You know it my love~

 

???: My my Aizawa-kun! Don’t you know it’s rude to flirt in company? What will our new friends think of us~?

 

Aizawa?: You say that, Horie-chan, but you keep doing that yourself too. No need to be a hypocrite~.

 

**I’m going to be sick.**

 

Chise: So, you two are a couple?

 

???: [Giggles] Of course not, silly! I wouldn’t date a stranger just like that! This is just a friendly sort of thing.

 

???: But where are my manners! We know your names but you don’t know ours! My name is Umi Horie, Super High School Level Gravure Idol. Charmed, I’m sure~

 

 

**It suddenly made sense why she looked like that. Being a model you have to look your best all the time. And she has clearly put a lot of time and effort for her appearance. Probably a lot of money as well.**

 

Ooka: [Starry-eyed] You’re the Umi Horie!! I’m like, a big fan! Can I get your autograph later?

 

Horie: [Giggles] Of course dear! Find me later for that when I have a pen~.

 

Ooka: Thank you so much, Horie-chan! You don’t know, like, how much that means to me!

 

Chise: I’m not familiar with your name. Or your brand of modeling. Could you explain it to me, please?

 

Horie: Oh, absolutely dear~. I model for men’s magazines mostly. Lingerie and swimsuit photos you know! Sexy, suggestive, that sort of thing. Of course nothing inappropriate is shown ever, I don’t do anything like that, but well, you show a little skin or pose a little suggestively and the magazine sells like hot rocks!

Ooka: She has like, also launched three photobooks! They’ve all sold out so fast I barely managed to get one myself!

Horie: [Winks] Oh a big fan then? To buy one of my books?

  
  
Ooka: [Flustered, blushes] Oh. Well. I collect like, lot of idol things you know! Since, you know, I dream of being one myself after all!!

  
  
Horie: [Neutral face; serious] Do you now?

 

Horie: [Smiles; enthusiastic] Well then, dear, we must of course discuss this dream of yours at a more opportune time! You’re quite cute, surely I could hook you up to some smaller things to start with at least.

 

**What was that just now? Talk about a change in mood.**

 

Ooka: [Starry-eyed] You would totally do that for me Horie-chan?! Oh I’m so-

 

Aizawa?: Please don’t forget about my existence here, haha.

 

Aizawa?: I’m Hikaru Aizawa, Super High School Level Host. The pleasure is all mine~

 

 

**A host?! I thought the school scouted for the talents very carefully. What kind of talent is being a host, especially at our age? Ugh, I’m getting too worked up for something like this. I’m sure there’s a perfectly good reasoning for this.**

 

Chise: How did they let a host in CPS?

 

Ooka: Ueda-chan!!!!

 

Chise: I apologize for my bluntness.

  
  
Aizawa: [Laughs] Oh no it’s quite alright. I get this often.

 

Aizawa: I actually created a host club for my school! There were six of us but, of course, my departure to CPS means now they have to find a new member.

 

Aizawa: Anyway, it’s just a club where we serve tea for the guests and chat with them. So yes, it’s a host club but in high school standards. It’s all very innocent, except with little flirtation, but that’s a given. Mainly, it’s just kind of a tea room where you can choose one of us as your host and then talk with us for a certain amount of time.

 

Ooka: OMG!!! I’d totally visit your club! It sounds soooooo dreamy!

 

Aizawa: [Winks] You’re always welcome my dear~.

 

Chise: ….I see.

 

**So it’s civilized at least. Better, but I still don’t trust this flimsy, flirty persona he’s emitting. I don’t really believe it’s real.**

 

Chise: It’s good to meet you both, in any case.

 

Aizawa: [Tilts head] You two just woke up? Must be the last two people if my count keeps.

 

Horie: Mmhhm! We were actually the first people to wake up! And what it seems from all the other people we’ve seen everyone has woken up in pairs. Kinda weird isn’t it?

 

**It is weird. I should look into that later, but for now there was a more important question in my mind.**

 

Chise: Then do you know where we are exactly?

 

Aizawa: Well. Not exactly, no.

 

Horie: We’re definitely in some sort of resort! Like the area is pretty big and this hotel is wonderfully elegant. We’re in Japan still, since everything here is in Japanese, but I didn’t know we had resorts like these!

 

Aizawa: The hotel itself is big too! On this floor alone there’s a laundry room, this lounge of course and then a buffet and a kitchen! Last time I checked, the kitchen was locked up, but I don’t know if it still is.

 

Horie: You should definitely check it out!

 

Aizawa: There were few other doors too but they were locked as well. Probably nothing too important then I’d assume.

 

Horie: Don’t waste your time checking them, we did and so did few other people. They won’t budge.

 

**They seemed to have already formed a routine of sorts. They speak perfectly after each other, adding to each other’s sentences. Weird. Do they know more than they let on, or am I being paranoid in this situation?**

 

Chise: I do want to check this entire building out. Might give us clues of where we are and why we’re here. I suppose you two don’t remember how you got in here?

Horie: [Frowns] No I do not. It’s actually quite concerning since I have a very strict schedule.

 

Horie: [Smiles] But I’m sure everything is under control! If nothing else, we are all famous people here, no? Surely, if we are missing the police will look for us. My manager gets stressed from even a little deviation from the schedule I have, so I’m sure she at least will inform the police of my disappearance.

 

Chise: You make an excellent point. Knowing my mother, she’ll surely alert police as soon as she finds about my disappearance.

 

Ooka: [Frowns] Are we like, tooootally sure this isn’t like, some sort mega weird initiation or anything?

 

Aizawa: I’d like to believe that too. We’re clearly on the school property. I mean, the crest is absolutely everywhere.

 

Aizawa: [Winks; flirty] It’s all going to be alright, my loves, no need to worry your pretty heads over it~ .

 

Horie: [Giggles] Such a charmer~.

Ooka: Wow! You’re so confident, Aizawa-kun!!

 

Chise: Flirt with me again and it will have consequences.

 

Aizawa: [Looks away dramatically] Ah, rejected once again.

 

Chise: …

 

Chise: Anyway, nice to meet you both, Horie-san and Aizawa-san, but I we need to go now. If there truly are 16 of us, I’d like to meet them all. I’ll see you around.

 

Horie: Of course dear! We’ll probably going to be here for the time being, so if you need anything just come and ask!

 

Aizawa: It would be our pleasure~

 

Chise: [Nods] Of course.

 

Ooka: Byeeeeeeeeee!!!

 

**As we left the two, I headed towards what looked like the buffet area and kitchen from the size of the doors. Ooka stroke up a conversation immediately, so my hopes for a quick quiet walk were destroyed.**

 

Ooka: Gosh, I can’t believe we like, met Umi Horie herself!! Am I dreaming? Please tell me I’m not totally dreaming, Ueda-chan!

 

Chise: I’m quite sure us getting kidnapped is not a dream, Ooka-san.

 

Ooka: Aww, c’mon you can call me Akemi, it’s totes fine!

 

Chise: I’d prefer not to. We just met and are effectively strangers to each other.

 

Ooka: [Pouts] Does that mean I can’t call you Chise-chan? Cuz I kinda wanted to do that. Like, out loud, since I’ve been doing it in my head.

 

Chise: Absolutely not.

 

Ooka: But that’s totally not fun at all!!

 

Chise: That’s unfortunate, but it’s how I prefer things.

 

???: Hey are you sure this is safe?

 

???: Yes! Okay just stay still, I’m going to climb on your shoulders now.

 

???: You’re lucky you’re small or I wouldn’t be able to have you on my shoulders.

 

???: If I weren’t this small, I wouldn’t have to climb on your shoulders!

 

**Ooka and I exchanged looks as we stepped inside the buffet area. It was not as big as I thought it would be, but it was luxurious. Another chandelier on the ceiling, some booths on the wall next to windows to outside and regular tables otherwise. The places for food were empty but seemed to hold quite a feast if someone wanted to go that far. The entire space was white, with pastel violet linen on the chairs.**

 

**And next to the door that I assumed lead into the kitchen, two boys were standing. Actually, the tall chubbier one in a beige suit was standing and the very short spectacled boy with a sunhat and hawaii t-shirt had climbed to sit on his shoulders. The short one was looking through the window in the door to the assumed kitchen with great satisfaction.**

 

???: Thank you so much Ito-kun! I couldn’t have reached this without your help!

 

Ito?: [Thumbs up] It’s no problem! Though, can you be quick with your observations? I don’t think I can hold you much longer.

 

???: Roger that!

 

???: [Mumbles] So we have a well-equipped kitchen. I see a few stoves, three refrigerators, a freezer I’m assuming… Possibly a dry foods closet… Many cabinets, need to check them when I can… Oh, fruits on the counter that’s something at least-

 

Ooka: Um??? What are you guys like, doing?

 

**Since the two of them hadn’t noticed our arrival both of them were shocked to say the least. The taller one clearly more, as he almost jumped out of his skin, causing the small boy on his shoulders grab his hair as to prevent falling. Which in turn caused the taller boy shriek in pain and trip on his own legs as he wasn’t looking where he was going and they both ended up on the floor.**

 

Ooka: [Panics] OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO OKAY? LIKE, I’M SO TOTALLY SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO LIKE, SCARE YOU TWO!!!

 

???: I just fell from high up! I’m not okay!

 

Ito?: [Groans] Yeah, ouch. Everything in my body hurts.

 

???: You fell on top of me!!

Ito?: [Throws hands in the air] You grabbed my hair! It hurts!

 

???: You were not stabilized enough for me to stay up there otherwise!

 

**Their voices were very different, and very fitting. The short boy spoke with a higher voice, but had enough deepness not to be confused with that of a child. The chubbier one had slightly low tone that was friendly and approachable. It sounded like someone I’d heard before.**

 

Ooka: I’m like, so sorry for startling you guys! I didn’t realise you hadn’t noticed us…

 

Chise: [Frowning] What were you doing in the first place…?

 

???: Well you see, I wanted to peek into the kitchen! The door is locked so we can’t get in but I wanted to see what was there. And since I can’t reach the window, I asked Ito-kun here to assist me!

 

Chise: [Raises an eyebrow] Why not use a chair?

 

???: …

 

Ito?: …

 

???: [Shuffles; awkward] Shoot.

 

Ito?: [Rubs hands; awkward] I didn’t even think of suggesting a chair…

 

**I can’t believe this.**

 

Chise: Well, may I suggest a chair next time? So we could avoid unnecessary accidents like this. You could have broken your neck.

 

???: Yes. Great idea uh, wait. We haven’t met yet? At least I don’t recognize you.

 

Chise: We woke up a little while ago. My name is Chise Ueda, I’m the Super High School Level Debate Club Member.

 

Ooka: And I’m Akemi Ooka! Can’t remember my talent but it’ll come to me eventually~! Like, totes amazing to meet you both!

 

Ito?: [Waves] Hey! Cool to meet you both! Sorry that none of your names is familiar to me. I uh, don’t move in your circles really.

 

Ito?: [Claps hands] But you might know mine! I’m Shinya Ito, Super High School Level Comedian!

 

 

**Wait. Shinya Ito, like the boy from-**

 

Chise: You’re from _Usagi-san and Friends_.

 

Ito: [Grins, finger guns] Yes! It was the launch for my career actually!

 

Ooka: Oh my gosh I watched that show like, religiously! You were so funny!

 

Ooka: Though I’m surprised, Ueda-chan! I didn’t think of you as the type to watch that show!

 

Chise: [Embarrassed] It was really popular in my daycare so, I’ve seen few episodes. From what I remember, you were good, Ito-san. Child actors can be a hit or miss.

 

**I did not want to admit how big of a fan I was as a child. I’ve seen every episode and I can remember them still, at least to a point.**

 

Ito: [Claps hands] Thank you for your kind words! I don’t do acting anymore, at least in the traditional sense, but I perform in many variety shows you might’ve seen and it’s where I’ve mainly gotten my fame as a comedian. Physical comedy and improv are my biggest forte, as I think it should be when you work with comedy. It’s really about the energy and effort you put into making people laugh and feel good.

 

Ooka: Ohhhhhh!!!!!

  
  
Ooka: [Laughs] So like, you fell as a joke? I get it! That was really funny you totally got us there!!

 

Ito: [Sweats] Uh, yeah! Absolutely! It was just a joke I pulled on you guys!

 

???: [Shocked] YOU NEARLY BROKE MY NECK FOR A JOKE?

 

Ito: [Holds hands up] That wasn’t supposed to happen! It was an accident!

 

???: I COULD’VE DIED!?

 

Chise: …

 

Chise: [Sighs] Ito-san it’s very great to meet you, I’m quite honored but perhaps you should hold jokes like that from now on.

 

Ito: [Rubs hands; awkward] I apologize for that.

 

Ooka: Oh it’s totally cool! I’m just still in like, totally amazed meeting you. Wow, it’s so cool I’m meeting all these celebrities!!

 

**I have to agree with her. It’s quite amazing to see Shinya Ito in the flesh. Of course he’s very talented, but I don’t think my four year old self would believe this.**

 

???: Ito-kun is really cool! I watch the shows he’s in when I have time, which isn’t too much unfortunately.

 

???: [Side-eyes] He did almost kill me though… That was not fun at all!

 

???: [Smiles] Anyway, my name is Ryuumei Aoyama! I’m the Super High School Level Florist!

 

 

**He certainly looks like he gets involved with plants. Though I wonder how he handles the job seeing he’s on the shorter stature and from what I understood florists’ jobs get physical on occasion.**

 

Chise: You’ve worked with flowers a long time?

 

Aoyama: [Nods] Quite yes! My aunt runs a flower shop and I help her there. I’m most known for my bouquets and flower arrangements, naturally. The language of flowers is simplistic yet very expressive, so I work hard to make each arrangement have its own story!

 

Chise: I think I’ve seen your name in a newspaper? Your sense of colour and style was praised along with the stories you tell with flowers. They make people feel even more special since there’s so much thought and heart behind them.

 

Aoyama: Yes, that is what I’m aiming for! Flowers are special when given to someone, and are often part of important events. Of course you’d want there to be a story personalized for you in there. Makes it even more special.

 

Chise: Certainly.

 

Ooka: So like, do you remember how you got here? Cuz we don’t and like, it’s super weird and all. I’m personally betting this is, like, super weird initiation.

 

Ito: [Taps finger on his cheek] Hmm that’s a good theory. I don’t remember how I got here, all I remember is going to the school and poof! All dark. And then I woke up in one of the rooms.

 

Aoyama: Same here. I think it’s the same for everyone, which is very concerning. Someone waited for us to arrive, to knock us out and then bring us here.

 

Chise: I was afraid of that. Which just makes me more worried about our situation here. Is this just initiation? Or are we kidnapped for ransom? Or is it something worse?

 

Aoyama: It certainly is school property, but anyone could have taken over so we really can’t be sure. Only thing we can do is wait for more information.

 

Ooka: You looked into the kitchen yeah? Was there like, something of notice there?

 

Aoyama: [Shakes head] Nothing really. As you can see there is no food here anywhere. So it all is probably in the kitchen but it’s locked. There were some fruits in the counter but I assume the fridges and freezer have more. I’m unsure what to think of this.

 

Ito: All we really can do is hope we find key to the kitchen before people become really hungry.

 

Chise: [Nods] I see. I leave you two to search for that then, we still need to meet people and investigate this place. It’s been a pleasure.

 

Ito: [Salutes] Leave it to us!

 

Aoyama: See you later!

 

Ooka: Bye guys!!

 

**We left the buffet area, and remembering Aizawa mentioned a laundry room, wanted to take a quick look at that. As we passed the man in question and Horie, still chatting in the lounge couches, Ooka waived at them and I nodded as greeting, to which they responded.**

 

**The laundry room itself was fairly small. A few laundry machines, lines on the ceiling to hang clothes from, and a closet on the far wall that I assumed had the laundry detergents in. Next to the cabinet hung a first aid kit.**

 

**I walked to the closet to open it and as I guessed, full of laundry detergent, fabric softener and things like that. Ooka knocked on few walls before looking disappointed.**

 

Ooka: There’s like, nothing here! Boring!!

 

Chise: What did you expect to find here?

 

Ooka: I dunno. Like, a secret door or something. Anything really.

 

Chise: It’s a laundry room, Ooka-san.

 

Ooka: [Pouts] Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiill.

 

Chise: [Sighs] Let’s just go. There must be things outside since we clearly aren’t locked inside this hotel.

 

**We left the room pretty much as fast as we got in. Heading to the big double doors that lead outside I couldn’t help but feel curious what was behind them.**

 

**Nothing could’ve prepared me for this. Outside we were surrounded by tall walls. Around the hotel there were five huge gates that seemed to lead to possibly other areas. It was intense and felt like a cage.**

 

**Suddenly I felt a sense of growing nervousness. Where could we possibly be that had faculties like this?**

 

Ooka: Holy shit there’s a minigolf area!!

 

**As she said that, she was already going towards the course. Could you call it even a course? From what I saw there were only about 10 holes. And they were all very short too.**

 

**There were two other people in the course, just sitting on the fence around the so-called golf course. As they noticed us coming, the androgynous person with glasses and very casual clothing, at least I think baggy jeans, sleeveless hoodie and t-shirt with RAD logo on it is casual, raised their hand to greet us. The other one, who was wearing a big scarf and winter boots with a Hello Kitty bag (okay I didn’t see that coming), just smiled at us.**

 

???: ‘Sup my dudes.

 

Chise: [Raises eyebrow] Hi?

 

???: Haven’t seen you earlier. Overslept?

 

Chise: I don’t think you can “oversleep” in a kidnapping situation.

 

**Their voice was casual but slightly hoarse, which made me think they might have a sore throat. Combined with their use of slang, listening to them was slightly unpleasant.**

 

???: [Laughs] Ya, that’s true. Just askin’ since if you just woke up you prolly don’t know where the golf clubs are?

 

Ooka: The… golf clubs?

 

???: Ya, me and Nao wanted to have a match right here, but there’s no clubs. Nor a ball, to be fair.

 

Nao?: It suuuuuucks! We’re totally bored out of our minds!

 

**His voice was going to give me a headache. It was almost shrill and entirely unpleasant. This interaction was going to hurt.**

 

Chise: There doesn’t seem to be too many activities to do out here.

 

Nao?: Sure isn’t! It’s a death trap! Death by boredom!

 

Nao?: Nobu and me have just been shittalking people this entire time. Or as well as you can shittalk people you have met the first time in your life. Like, what else is there to do?

 

Nobu?: Ya like, the Russian chick? Fukawa? Fukushima? Somethin’ like that, anyway, total ice queen trope up here. No emotions and looks like she’s lookin’ at me like I’m trash. What the fuck is up with that?

 

Nao?: And the weird horse boy? Can’t remember his name and don’t care, I swear to God he could’ve continued his rant like, five hours. We all know horses are like, the epitome of evil in this world so he’s gotta be one too.

 

Nobu?: What about uh, the really buff chick? Karasu? She could break my bones with just a handshake and I’m positive her thighs could crush a person’s skull. Which when I think about it, is kinda hot actually.

 

Chise: …  

 

Chise: I see.

 

**These two were absolutely the types of people I could not stand. Loud and annoying and liked to complain about everything. And apparently didn’t bother remembering other people’s names.**

 

Ooka: Hey that’s totes not a very nice thing to say!!

 

Nao?: [Shrugs] Don’t give a damn, so, there’s that.

 

Nobu?: Who are you guys anyway? You didn’t tell us your names.

 

Chise: Neither have you, to be fair.

 

Nobu?: [Laughs] Got us there. Sure, I can go first. Name’s Shinobu Seo, Super High School Level Skateboarder.

 

 

**Somehow that’s exactly the kind of talent I expected them to have. They just seem the type to hang around skateparks and streets with a board.**

 

Chise: Seems fitting.

 

Seo: Ya, it’s my calling. Been doing it for years, won many competitions. Even been to America to compete. It’s pretty tough out there since so many people do it but well. I’m just the best there is. Of my age of course, but I’m more than willin’ to challenge that.

 

Ooka: You seem like, so confident in yourself! That’s great!

 

Seo: Ya well, you gotta be. Ain’t getting nowhere with no self confidence.

 

Seo: I’d show you tricks but I don’t have my board here. Then again, if I had my board, I wouldn’t be sittin’ here bored out of my ass.

 

Ooka: Aww, that’s too bad I guess. I would’ve like, really wanted to see any tricks you can do.

 

Seo: [Grins] If I find a board I’ll be happy to show you.

 

Chise: [Squints] You seem awfully laid back in this kidnapping situation.

 

Seo: [Shrugs] Ya, well, I don’t see no reason to be panickin’. As of right now there has been no reason to freak out, better to be calm and wait for more information before starting to panic about our situation.

 

**I guess they have a point. So far others haven’t been that nervous over our situation either. Or maybe they have gotten over their nervousness over the course of the…. Wait, how long have people been awake?**

 

Chise: How long have you been awake?

 

Seo: Uhhh… Nao how long have we been awake?

 

Nao?: Bit over two hours.

 

Chise: Wha-

 

Ooka: [Shocked] WHAT!? Two hours!?? Please tell that like, you two were one of the early risers!

 

Seo: I mean, I woke up lil later than Nao with this really edgy lookin’ dude, uh, Yamaharu I think his name was or Yamanaka. Somethin’ like that, point bein’ I was one of the early risers I think.

 

Nao?: I was like, third? Or so? To wake up I think. The horse man woke up soon after though, but after initial conversation I ditched him fast L-M-A-O. So like yeah I was in the early group. Nobu got up maybe ten or so minutes after me. Twenty at most.

 

Seo: There you go.

 

Nao?: I haven’t exactly looked at the clock though so like. Take it with a grain of salt or whatever.

 

**I can’t believe it’s been two hours since Aizawa-san and Horie-san woke up. No wonder everyone so far has been so… calm. And in a pretty good mood. They must all have been early risers.**

 

Ooka: Okay but like. Who are you anyway? You totally haven’t told us your name!!

 

Nao?: Neither have you. I’m under no obligation to tell you my name when I don’t know yours.

 

Ooka: [Bonks herself on the head] Oopsie! I totally forgot I hadn’t told you my name haha. Sorry! I’m Akemi Ooka, and I totally can’t remember my talent as of right now! I think I maybe like, hit my head when I was kidnapped? But it’ll come to me eventually!!

 

Seo: Weird shit.

 

Chise: And my name is Chise Ueda, Super High School Level Debate Club Member.

 

Nao?: Ooh, so you like argue with people? But professionally?

 

Chise: If you wish to put it so crudely, then yes. But it’s more like presenting your opinions on the matter, or the facts on the subject and making your point with references to said facts and convincing your debate opponent that you’re right.

 

Nao?: So professional arguing, cool.

 

Chise: [Annoyed] It’s not that simple-

 

Nao?: Well I guess I have to tell my name now. It’s Nao Nakatomi and Super High School Level Knitter is the title.

 

 

**He is so incredibly rude! I have hard time believing he would honestly make any sort of profit with knitting, especially if he deals like this with customers. Besides, he doesn’t look a person who knits.**

 

Chise: I apologize for sounding rude but I cannot see you selling knits to people with attitude like that.

 

Ooka: Ueda-chan!!

 

Nakatomi: [Laughs] HAHAHAHA! Wow, I mean, you’re not exactly wrong. I don’t sell any knits or anything like that, hell no! I knit toys for my sisters and small clothing items for my family. Do you know how much it would take to like, have an actual business? Way too much time and effort for me to get interested, that’s what.

 

Chise: [Crosses arms] Then how did you earn that title to get scouted to CPS?

 

Nakatomi: Now that’s a fun story. I got bored one night and decided on a project of sorts. Week from that I yarn bombed a big ass area of my hometown! Man you should seen the face of the people when they woke up!

 

Ooka: [Confused] Uh, what’s yarn bombing? Did you like, throw balls of yarn around the town or something?

 

Nakatomi: That’d be hilarious, but no. I made a fuckton of knits and then knitted them around all kind of shit. Fences, bicycles, cars, some rocks and stuff like that. There’s few bridges in my town and I knitted over them too. Basically anywhere you looked there was some shit covered in my knitting.

 

Chise: Now that you say that I think I heard about it in the news. Takayama being transformed overnight to colourful knitted art was how it was discussed. That was you?

 

Nakatomi: [Grins] Sure was! Guess some CPS scouts saw it or something cuz they mentioned they liked the quality of my knits and the innovation there was or some shit. I dunno, I wasn’t exactly running for the chance to attend that hellhole.

 

Chise: [Annoyed] Excuse me?

 

Nakatomi: [Tilts head] What? It’s an elitist place that only accepts “extraordinary people”. That’s not my fucking jam. I accepted because my sisters were excited for me and I didn’t wanna let them down.

 

Seo: He ain’t exactly wrong ya know. About it being an elitist school.

 

Ooka: I mean, I guess? But like, he shouldn’t say it like that.

 

Nakatomi: I just said it like it is.

 

Chise: Perhaps for you. I would argue about this with you were we not in a _kidnapping situation_ and I want to scout the area before something can happen. Good day for you two.

 

**With that I turned around and left the mini golf course. Internally I was fuming about Nakatomi’s words and it really was the best for me to leave before I said, or did, something that couldn’t be taken back. Soon Ooka had run to join  me, and gave me a concerned look.**

 

Ooka: [Frowning] Hey are you like, alright? You seem very uh, agitated. Or something.

 

Chise: I’m fine, thank you very much. I just don’t think much of people who act like getting into the best school in Japan is “not my thing” or “waste of time” when some people work their asses off to be able to even get a hope of attending. It’s ungrateful and if you really don’t want to attend, someone else surely would.

 

**I must have sounded angrier than I meant because Ooka was frowning even harder now. We had arrived at a big fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Feeling exhausted from the latest human interaction, I sat down on the edge of the fountain.**

 

**Ooka was clearly unsure how to start up a conversation and I didn’t blame her, especially after that. I just took a deep breath, I needed to calm myself before anymore interaction with anyone. Pure silence was around us and I took a moment to enjoy it.**

 

Ooka: So. Like. The fountain is really pretty?

 

**Goodbye precious silence.**

 

Chise: [Sighs] I suppose it is.

 

Ooka: [Perks up] Yeah! Like, the birds are really nicely, carved? Or is it sculpted?

 

Chise: I’m positive it’s sculpted. This thing isn’t made of just a single pillar of solid marble.

 

Ooka: Makes sense, I’m just like, totally not down with the terminology and stuff ya know?

 

Chise: Yes.

 

Ooka: Yeah!! So like, the birds? Really nice but I really really like the flowers most. Like, the little details are so pretty and like, I super super love pretty things like that. I just dunno what flowers they are…

 

Chise: They’re clearly-

 

???: Lotuses.

 

**We both turned to look towards the source of the voice, which was another of our classmates supposedly. Immediately I recognized her as the person Seo had described. She was dressed fancily, but her face was devoid of emotion. She really did look like an ice queen with her delicate pale features. She seemed oddly familiar, as if I have seen her face somewhere.**

 

Ooka: Uh, what?

 

???: The flowers. They’re lotuses.

 

???: Lotuses and cranes, the symbols of the school. You can easily look it up.

 

**Her voice was very flat and very monotonous. She also had a clear accent on her voice. I could understand what she was saying, but she didn’t sound Japanese.**

 

Chise: You’re not Japanese?

 

???: Half. Father is Japanese, mother Russian. I’ve lived in Russia most of my life.

 

Ooka: [Starry-eyed] OOOOOHH!!!! That’s like, so cool!!! So like, can you speak Russian?

  
  
???: [Looks away] Of course. It is my mother’s language.

 

Ooka: Amazing! I can only speak Japanese. Ueda-chan, do you speak any other languages?

 

Chise: I’m relatively fluent in English.

 

Ooka: Wow!!!

 

???: Is this a place to talk about this? It is a hostage situation.

 

Ooka: Oh. Yeah.

 

???: [Raises eyebrow] You forgot?

 

Chise: I apologize for Ooka-san here. She is bit ditzy.

 

Ooka: Hey!!

  
  
???: [Cocks head] Ditzy?

 

Chise: Air headed. Unable to focus on the situation.

 

???: [Nods] I understand.

 

**Her words sound very cold and sharp, but she doesn’t seem to have any actually bad intentions. It’s probably just the difference of environment she was raised in.**

 

Ooka: [Pouts] ANYWAY!!

  
  
Ooka: My name is Akemi Ooka! I can’t remember my talent, which is totes fine cuz it’ll like, come for me eventually.

 

???: [Raises an eyebrow] …

  
  
Ooka: Hey. What’s that look for?

 

???: Nothing. Nice to meet you Ooka-san.

 

Chise: And my name is Chise Ueda, SHSL Debate Club Member. Pleasure to meet you.

 

???: You too. My name is Liliya Fukuhara. Ballerina.

 

 

**Suddenly I recognize her face. Japanese media has been all over the fact that a world famous, half-Japanese ballerina is coming to Japan to finish her education. The interviews gave the impression she wanted to get to know the culture her father grew in.**

 

Chise: I’ve seen you in the news. You’re one of the youngest prima ballerinas ever?

 

Fukuhara: That is correct.

 

Ooka: [Starry-eyed] Oh my god??? I’ve seen part of your performance in TV!!! You’re like, so elegant and graceful and I’m a big big fan!!

 

Fukuhara: [Looks away] Thank you. Yet I must better myself. I am not the best yet. I need much more training still.

 

Chise: You’re still very accomplished for your age.

 

Fukuhara: True, but I must not settle for that. Constantly better I must achieve to be. Never must one deem to be just good enough, for there is always room for improvement.

 

Chise: [Nods; impressed] Your work ethic is admirable. It’s true though, you can always be better tomorrow than you were yesterday.

 

Fukuhara: Yes.

 

Ooka: Hey like, sorry that we gotta ask and all but do you remember how you got here?

 

Fukuhara: I do not. It’s very dark. I woke up in the room upstairs.

 

Ooka: [Pouts] No leads here either… Oh! Did you wake up alone or with someone too?

  
  
Fukuhara: I did. Tomimoto-san woke up too. Very polite, pleasant company. We departed not too long ago, I went to see the main gate.

 

Ooka: There’s a way out!?!?

  
  
Fukuhara: [Looks away] Hmm. It’s better you see yourself. The main gate is behind the hotel.

 

Chise: I see. Thank you Fukuhara-san for your time and information, we shall go check the main gate.

 

Fukuhara: [Nods] My pleasure. I’ll see you later Ueda-san, Ooka-san.

 

Ooka: Bye byyyyye!!

 

**I got up from my sitting place on the fountain, as did Ooka, and we both headed towards the main gate Fukuhara had told us about. To say I was curious was an understatement and it showed in my faster than average walking pace.**

 

Ooka: Ueda-chaaaaaan slow down! We aren’t like, in any hurry, the gate won’t disappear or anything.

 

Chise: Honestly? In this place I wouldn’t be surprised if it did. Besides I want to see what’s keeping us from leaving.

 

Ooka: Huh? You think that’s totally not the way out?

 

Chise: If it were the way out, would all these people still hang in here talking about hostage situation and kidnapping?

 

Ooka: Oh. I guess that like, makes sense yeah.

 

Chise: Exactly. So clearly something is wrong or something prevents us from leaving.

 

**It actually didn’t take us too long to reach the gate, the main area wasn’t that big as it only had room for the hotel, the minigolf and the fountain. I assumed the gated areas would be bigger.**

 

**The gate was... massive. The walls around us were the cage and this gate seemed to be the only access to outside world, at least in this area, and it was almost as tall as the walls. It was hulking, made of thick metal, with no apparent lock, handle or even a hint that it would open. It just stood there, silent and everwatching.**

 

**Literally, as there was yet another camera attached near it.**

 

**I silently glared at the camera.**

 

???: TAKE THIS! HA!

 

???: Kurusu-san, don’t-

 

**A loud noise, like something hitting metal, boomed to the left of us. Quickly turning towards the noise I saw two people next to a small building. Both of them were tall, but the girl was absolutely towering over everything else. Big, muscular and scarred, wearing what I assumed to be leather vest and pants. Sunglasses hid her eyes and her foot had made contact with the door to the building.**

 

Kurusu?: Tch. Not even a dent.

 

???: Kurusu-san, I told you it wouldn’t be that easy…

 

**It was difficult to properly make out the boy’s clothes as he was dressed in dark colours, but he did have a trenchcoat of sorts and wearing some sort of pendant. His hair was long and covering half of his face, making it hard to make out his facial features.**

 

Kurusu?: [Shrugs] Was worth a try anyways.

 

Chise: [Yells] Excuse me? What are you trying to accomplish?

 

**Both of them turned to look at us as I approached them, Ooka right next to me as always. She seemed to be quite taken by the girl, based on how much she was staring.**

 

Kurusu?: Hello, my friends! I didn’t notice we had company!

 

Kurusu?: [Cracks knuckles] I figured out this booth here was the security office and likely where we could open that gate. Big problem is that the door’s locked. And no matter what we did, it wouldn’t budge so I thought I’d try kicking it. No chance tho.

 

**Her voice was big, booming and very assertive. It fit her stature extremely well.**

 

Ooka: …

 

Ooka: [Blushing] Wow.

 

Chise: [Raises an eyebrow] You kicked a door. Because it wouldn’t open?

 

Kurusu?: Yep! Sure did!

 

Kurusu?: [Grins;confident] I’m pretty strong, ya see? I do martial arts on my free time and help my old man with his garage sometimes, so I got the muscle to kick a door down badass police style. This door is just better built than most.

 

???: I tried to tell her it wouldn’t work, but she wouldn’t believe me. No one could kick down a door this sturdy…

 

**His voice on the other hand was very soft spoken, and seemed to trail off when he finished speaking. It was actually hard to realise he had spoken at all.**

 

Chise: So it’s impossible to get inside? You’re absolutely sure about that?

 

Kurusu?: Yeah, the door is sturdy as fuck. Even Yamasaki-kun here couldn’t lockpick the door. You need the key to open it and well, I sure as hell don’t know where it is.

 

Yamasaki?: [Smiles; nervous] My lockpicking isn’t that good, Kurusu-san…

 

Kurusu?: [Laughs] Don’t sell yourself short, Yamasaki-kun!! Of course with your profession lockpicking is important and I’m positive yours is exceptional! How else do you break in, throw a tile through a window?

 

**What.**

 

Chise: Excuse me? What do you mean “break in”? Don’t tell me they let a criminal enter the school?!

 

Ooka: [Starry-eyed] Oh my god like, an actual criminal???? What do you do? Are you like, dangerous criminal or those super suave charming phantom thieves or something?

 

Chise: [Baffled] What the hell, Ooka-san?

 

Yamasaki?: [Nervous] I’m not a criminal! Well, I am but it’s not like that! Really, I can explain I promise…

 

Yamasaki?: My name is Taichi Yamasaki and I’m the SHSL Thief.

 

 

**I can not believe there is an actual criminal in my class. What the fuck do the people in charge of choosing the students think?**

 

Chise: [Squints] Explain yourself then.

 

Yamasaki: [Sighs] I steal, food. And clothes, stuff like that. Things that big corporations would throw in the trash because they didn’t sell and for capitalist reasons wouldn’t donate to people in need.

 

Yamasaki: [Annoyed, clenching fist] There’s so much poverty in Japan, yet it’s not properly recognized and there is not much help for it. And then supermarkets throw perfectly edible food away because they can’t get any money from it. I’m taking what they don’t want anyway and I donate that to homeless shelters, soup kitchens and to people who need it. And for that I am labeled a criminal. For helping people survive.

 

Yamasaki: [Crosses arms; uncomfortable] Sorry. I don’t usually get heated like that, it’s just a sensitive subject…

 

Ooka: Oh? Like, why?

 

Yamasaki: [Looks even more uncomfortable] My family is really poor…

 

Ooka: Oh. OH! OH MY GOD I’M LIKE SO SORRY!!

 

Yamasaki: It’s fine…

 

**I certainly didn’t expect this when I heard he’s a criminal. I might have judged him bit too fast.**

 

Chise: I apologize for my earlier rudeness. What you do is… noble. Against the law perhaps, but noble anyway.

 

Ooka: Yeah! You’re like, a modern day Robin Hood! That’s totally superb!! So cool!!!

 

Yamasaki: [Blushes] Um. Thank you…

 

Kurusu?: [Laughs] Told ya people would understand, Yamasaki-kun! You’re being way too modest with your achievements!

 

Yamasaki: [Mumbles] Not everyone…

 

Kurusu?: Well now that you’ve made your acquaintance with Yamasaki-kun, I should introduce myself as well! Though you might have seen me on TV before!

 

Kurusu?: Before you stands none other than Ririka Kurusu! Super High School Level Motorcycle Racer!

 

 

Kurusu: [Smirks; waggles eyebrows] I can give autographs later!

 

**I figured it earlier from her words, but she really was oozing confidence in herself. Her name did sound familiar so I must have seen it in the news, though I didn’t know much about racing.**

 

Ooka: [Starry-eyed] Ririka Kurusu? THE Ririka Kurusu????? O-M-G it’s like, so awesome to meet you!!!!

 

Chise: [Raises eyebrow] You, follow motorcycle racing?

 

Ooka: Oh, oh no. Totally NOT my thing! But my grandpa is a huge fan! So I hear the announcements and all and he talks about it a lot! Kurusu-chan’s name has come up a lot often!!

 

Kurusu: I can give you an autograph to bring back to your gramps if you want?

 

Ooka: Oh I’d love that!! I’m sure he’d be really really happy!

 

Chise: Kurusu-san, if you don’t mind asking, how does someone of our age become a famous motorcycle racer?

 

Kurusu: [Laughs] Nah I don’t mind.

 

Kurusu: My dad taught me when I was like, 11. We lived in a middle of nowhere basically, so no one cared I was learning to drive motocross bike on small country roads. And I was really good at it, it was fun ya know. Driving fast and stuff. Anyway I entered some junior competitions and have been just climbing up from that! I’m pretty fucking good if I say so myself!!

 

Chise: I see. You mentioned your dad had a garage? Is that where you got your interest in motor vehicles?

 

Kurusu: Oh no, that’s my stepdad. My real dad died when I was 15. Heart failure.

 

Chise: I’m very sorry to hear that.

 

Kurusu: It’s alright, it’s been years now. Besides my stepdad’s really cool! We bond over fixing cars and stuff like that.

 

Chise: I see…

 

**This was starting to get slightly awkward.**

 

Ooka: Super super cool to meet you both! Wow I can’t believe I’m like, meeting all these famous people today! This totally is a group of really talented people!!

 

Ooka: [Pouts] Now I’m even more bummed I can’t remember my talent! This is like, super unfair!!

 

Yamasaki: You have amnesia…?

 

Ooka: Yeah! And it sucks!!

 

Yamasaki: What is uh, your name by the way? I don’t think either of you introduced yourselves actually…?

 

Ooka: Oh no!!! I totally forgot!! I was so busy admir- er. I mean, paying attention to you two!

 

Chise: [Sighs] What she’s trying to say is that her name is Akemi Ooka. I’m Chise Ueda, SHSL Debate Club Member. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.

 

Ooka: Yeah! That!

 

Chise: She’s like this all the time, I’m so sorry.

 

Kurusu: [Laughs] Nah, she’s cool!

 

Ooka: [Blushes] Ohmygosh-!

 

Chise: … Anyway.

 

Chise: Have you two found out anything about our captivity? We have gone through the hotel and the area around it.

 

Yamasaki: Then you must have noticed the level of surveillance…

 

Ooka: Oh yeah! Like, the whole place is filled with cameras! And monitors! This place totally is having some issues!

 

Yamasaki: Did you notice the microphones?

 

Chise: Excuse me?

 

Yamasaki: [Crosses arms] There’s microphones everywhere. They’re well hidden but I’m used to be on the look for any surveillance. It seems we’re being recorded…

 

Kurusu: Yeah that’s literally the only thing that’s making me even slightly nervous.

 

Chise: Yes I’ve noticed people don’t seem too worried about our kidnapping situation.

 

Kurusu: [Shrugs] It’s because nothing has happened so far.

 

Kurusu: [Cracks knuckles] However, I’m ready to throw down with our kidnapper any minute! If the bastard just shows themselves!

 

Chise: Thank you for your information. I heard there was an open gate here somewhere?

 

Yamasaki: Yeah, it’s on the right from the hotel. The area is, well, extravagant? You’ll understand when you see it…

 

Ooka: Oooohh!!! I’m so excited!!!

 

Chise: In that case we better get going. I want to see everything in this place. There must be a key to our escape or, at the very least, a clue of who put us there.

 

Kurusu: Gotcha. I’m gonna try to break into this security office still, I’ll let everyone know if that goes anywhere.

 

Yamasaki: I’m positive it won’t just break…

 

Ooka: See you later!!

 

**With that, we waved goodbye to Kurusu and Yamasaki and headed towards the gate that people had been mentioning was open. It would be an understatement to say I was curious what else was in this strange resort.**

 

**The short walk was actually quiet for once; I think Ooka was too excited about what we were going to discover next. Soon though we were at the open gate and behind it was something I didn’t think I’d see.**

 

**There was a shopping street. One street and on both sides numerous little shops. However most of them seemed to be closed, which wasn’t too surprising seeing the only people here were us. Farther into the area there seemed to be two bigger buildings, though I couldn’t tell what they were at the moment.**

 

Ooka: Oh! My! God! Are you seeing this!?

 

Chise: Yes.

 

Ooka: It’s a shopping street!! Oh my god this is like, heaven on earth! Look at all these shops they look so cute???

 

Chise: Also closed. I don’t think a single shop is open.

 

**She wasn’t listening me however, already going to peek inside from the windows and trying doors. I sighed, but let her do her thing. It’s better if it leaves her system.**

 

Ooka: Ueda-chan! Ueda-chan one of the doors is open!

 

**Wait what-**

 

**And that said she immediately went inside the little shop, labeled ‘SOUVENIRS’. I followed her quickly, both to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid and to see for myself what was in there.**

 

**Inside was very small but very pretty. Shelves full of small trinkets and sweets and there was a gashapon machine in the corner. And we weren’t alone in the shop.**

 

???: -and that’s why horses are actually unable to vomit! They’re kinda badly designed by evolution like that, it makes it very hard to treat the animal if they eat something poisonous! My uncle actually lost a horse once because she ate something very bad for her, and because she couldn’t vomit due the design flaw of the horse! It was very tragic, my uncle was very fond of her! So if you ever own a horse make sure to check nothing poisonous grows in the area where you’re keeping them! It’s one of the worst ways to lose a horse, up there with it dying from colic! Did you know actually that-

 

???: [Blank expression] Uh…

 

**What the hell did we just walk in on?**

 

Chise: What. The actual. Fuck?

 

???: Oh? Hello I didn’t see you come in.

 

**The boy with silver hair in what seemed to be a riding outfit greeted us first, his voice gentle and bit on the quieter side, now that he wasn’t intensely ranting about horses. The other boy whose hair was spiked up and had a track jacket wrapped around his waist looked up from the back of the shop when he heard talking.**

 

Ooka: Yeah you were like, totally going off the rails there! I have never heard someone talk so intensely about horses! Or any animal really.

 

???: [Laughs; nervous] Haha, I hear that a lot. I just really, really love horses.

 

Chise: [Raises eyebrows] Do you always go off on people like that?

 

???: [Flustered] No! I mean, Reizei-san here asked me about my talent and then I got bit excited it’s all.

 

???: He’s such a wonderful listener though. Much better than Nakatomi-san, who very rudely interrupted me as soon as I got a third sentence in.

 

Reizei?: [Mumbles] I just didn’t dare to tell you to stop…

 

???: Huh? What did you say?

 

Reizei?: Uh. Nothing. It’s nothing.

 

???: [Tilts head] Okay?

 

Ooka: Sooooo like, who are you and stuff?

 

Ooka: I’m Akemi! Akemi Ooka!! I can’t remember my talent cuz I totally have like, amnesia. Nice to meetcha!!

 

Chise: My name is Chise Ueda, SHSL Debate Club Member, pleasure to meet you both.

 

???: The pleasure is all mine. I’m Jun Morito, SHSL Equestrian. Though I feel like you two figured it would be something like that already.

 

 

**It was very obvious he has something to do with horses, with the outfit and his clear excitement over the animals. Didn’t seem like a bad person though like Nakatomi made him sound like, just very intense.**

 

Chise: I don’t follow equine sports, so your name is not familiar to me, sorry.

 

Morito: Oh that’s quite alright. I’ve won a few bigger competitions but it’s not really what I’m known for. I’ve written quite a few articles about horses and how to take care of them and my general knowledge of them is what I’m most famous for.

 

Morito: [Scratches cheek] It’s not that impressive when our class is full of people with much bigger contributions and achievements though…

 

**I can actually kind of relate. I’m proud of my talent but still, being surrounded by people who count as celebrities is very different playing field.**

 

Chise: You’re very humble.

 

Morito: I guess I am. I’m from humble origins, so that carries over I think.

 

Ooka: Yeah but you’ve still like, won competitions and stuff!! And like, writing is like suuuper hard yeah? So you shouldn’t put yourself down!!!!

 

Chise: I… Have to agree that she is right. Your achievements are yours. And the school is Japan’s best, they don’t accept just anyone in their rank. You need exceptional skill, something you clearly possess to be invited here.

 

Morito: [Scratches cheek] Ah, thank you both. Please don’t think of me as someone fishing for compliments, I’m just bit overwhelmed by our situation here.

 

Chise: There’s no need to worry about that.

 

**He’s almost like a different person when he’s not talking about horses.**

 

Ooka: It’s super cool though! Like, aren’t horses super anxious and stuff? So you being like, a horse whisperer is like, totally the coolest thing ever!!

 

Morito: [Starry-eyed] Oh actually not all! Race horses and other warmbloods can get quite anxious, yes, but that’s due the nature that they were bred to! If you look at coldblood horses that are used for work are generally very calm and easy to work with! Also most smaller ponies are calm if not extremely stubborn! It mainly depends on the person handling the horse, as they’re quite empathetic creatures! If you’re calm then they too will stay calm but if you’re handling them with fear then they too will be very scared! It’s actually quite inte-

 

Chise: Thank you, Morito-san, but I think we need to let our other classmate introduce himself.

 

Morito: Oh, right. Excuse me for that, Reizei-san please introduce yourself.

 

**I turned to look at the other boy who up this point had barely said anything and just stood there in the back. Maybe he was just shy?**

 

Reizei?: [Uncomfortable] Um.

 

Reizei?: [Takes a deep breath] Uh.

 

Reizei?: [Smiles] Hello! I’m Mikio Reizei! Super High School Level Figure Skater!! Nice to meet you!!!

 

 

**He sounded, well, cheerful. But it was forced and unnatural, which only amplified his already bit higher tone. Was he scared? His name was familiar to me however, I had been following the figure skating nationals and he definitely had earned his title.**

 

Ooka: Oh? OH? The Mikio Reizei?? Young up and coming famous figure skater? The one that’s been rumoured on going to the Olympics????

 

Reizei: Yeah! That’s me!

 

Ooka: I’ve seen you in TV!! You’re so… So… So COOL!!!!

 

Chise: I watched the nationals and you were, inspiring I think would be the right word. I very much enjoyed your performance, though you seemed to have trouble in the beginning?

 

Reizei: [Embarassed laughter] Ahah… My technical skills aren’t anything special to speak about, I’m working on it though with my coach. For the… Olympics…

 

Reizei: But um. Thank you! For your support!! I promise to do my best in the future too!!!

 

Chise: [Raises eyebrow] Does an Olympic level figure skater always get nervous before speaking?

 

Ooka: [Pouts] Ueda-chan!! You’re doing it again!!!

 

Chise: I’m merely curious.

 

Reizei: [Nervous laughter] Ah well, I don’t do much public speaking! You could say I’m bit shy near new people!

 

Reizei: [Mumbles] Not to mention the entire kidnapping situation is very stressful.

 

Reizei: [Smiles] But I’m quite certain all will be resolved soon! Or so other people are telling me!! And by God I hope they’re right!!! Because I’m feeling bit antsy in here!!!!

 

Ooka: Oh dontcha worry Reizei-kun!! I’m sure someone will retrieve us soon!! Like, you’re a really famous person so totally people will notice you’re like, missing!

 

Chise: Yes. While I too am slightly concerned about our current predicament, I’m sure someone will come soon. After all, it’s been hours since the first people started to wake up and nothing bad has happened to them.

 

**Yet.**

 

Reizei: [Nervous laughter] I’m sure you’re right! I know my parents are worried sick!!

 

Morito: [Concerned look] I wonder if there’s already a search party for us…

 

Chise: With all the celebrities in our group, like Ito-san and Fukuhara-san? I would be surprised if there _wasn’t_ a search party yet.

 

Ooka: Not to mention Horie-chan and Kurusu-chan! They’re like, very famous too!

 

Morito: [Nods] Sugawara-san and Miki-san too I believe are quite famous. Oh and of course Reizei-san.

 

Chise: Wait, did you say Miki-san? As in Keiko Miki the acclaimed horror novelist who has won awards from her writing?

 

Ooka: O-M-G is this Sugawara like, Yu Sugawara? The like, super popular DJ? Ohmygosh I’m so stoked!!!

 

Morito: Oh, you haven’t met them yet? They both should be around, I think I saw Sugawara-san at least in the nightclub.

 

Ooka: What are we waiting for? Ueda-chan let’s like, go already!!!!

  
  
Chise: Please wait for one minute. I still want to ask questions.

 

Ooka: [Pouts] But Ueeeeeeeda-chaaaaaaaaaaan!

 

Chise: I don’t think either of you would remember how you got here?

 

Morito: [Frowns] No I don’t, sorry.

 

Reizei: [Nervous smile] I only remember arriving to the school! And after that it’s all blank!! That is until I woke up here not too long ago!!! And I’m frankly quite nervous what this means!!!!

 

Chise: [Thoughtful look] I see. It seems from what I’ve gathered from everyone we all arrived at the school, before suddenly losing our consciousness and waking up here.

 

Ooka: It still could be like, an initiation!!

 

Morito: Do you think our kidnappers were waiting for all of us arrive before kidnapping us?

 

Chise: [Nods] That’s exactly what I think. It seems the most reasonable considering our predicament.

 

Morito: It’s quite concerning…

 

Chise: I agree. I need more information of this place before I can take any kind of action though.

 

Ooka: Which meeeeeeeeeaaans we should like, get going yeah? Like I want to meet Sugawara-kun alreadyyyyyyyy!!!

 

Ooka: Not to say that like, meeting you two wasn’t totally superb!! But this is _Yu Sugawara_ we’re talking about! So we gotta like, run!

 

**And with that she was out of the store faster than any of us could say anything. We didn’t even get a good look at what the store had to offer but I didn’t feel comfortable letting her go by herself. It seemed peaceful here, where ever here was, but I couldn’t let my guard fall for even a second. Anything could happen.**

 

**I turned to look at Morito and Reizei, who looked confused and nervous respectably.**

 

Morito: [Blinks] What. What happened?

 

Chise: [Sighs] I apologize for her behaviour. She is...‘erratic’ is the best I can put it.

 

Morito: I see? Well, uh, good luck for you trying to gather information on our situation! I think everyone here would like some clear answers.

 

Chise: Of course. Now if you excuse me, I need to go after her.

 

Morito: It was a pleasure to meet you!

 

Reizei: Yeah! See you around!!

 

**I nodded at them as I made my exit from the shop. Back on the shopping street, the silence was deafening. There was not a soul and it made the street seem almost haunted. Had there once been shops bursting with people, shopping for various knickknacks? It was hard to say.**

 

 **As I walked down the street, I noticed a a building larger than the rest with a  decidedly grandiose feel. Squinting up at it, I could see it was labeled** **_Serenity Spa_ ** **. I would need to check that building too, but for now I needed to find the nightclub. And Ooka.**

 

**The nightclub was at the end of the street and it was, well, flashy. As to be expected, I suppose.There were flashing neon lights which seemed bit excessive and huge double doors lead inside. Since Ooka was nowhere to be seen I assumed she was already inside and so I pushed the door open.**

 

Chise: Ooka-san? Are you in here?

 

**Before I could even comprehend the space I was in, my ears were assaulted by loud beats of techno and my entire core shaken by the bass. What the hell was happening?**

 

**Before me was a huge open space, a dance floor I assumed, and behind that a stage with numerous musical equipment, most notable a turntable which was currently being manned by a person with quite horrendous taste in fashion. That was entirely too much neon for one person to be allowed to wear.**

 

**Next to him two people were dancing, depending if you could call that dancing. Ooka was obviously the other and she was wildly jumping up and down on the stage to the beat of the music. The other girl was wildly gliding through the stage in bizarre movements. She looked very, well, pink for lack of better word and were those horns on her head!?**

 

**It was actually kind of hard to process what I was seeing.**

 

Chise: What the fuck!?

 

**It was then that Ooka noticed my arrival.**

 

Ooka: [Yells] Ueda-chan! You’re here!

 

Chise: [Yells] What did you say?

 

Ooka: [Yells] You’re here! It’s great!

 

Chise: [Yells] Speak louder!

 

Ooka: [Yells; frustrated] IT’S REALLY NICE THAT YOU FINALLY ARRIVED UEDA-CHAN!!!!!!

 

**I was going to yell something back to her, but the other two had already noticed our yelling over the loud music, as it stopped abruptly and they were both looking at me with curiosity.**

 

???: [Excited] Oh who’s this? Are you Ooka-chan’s friend? I thought we already met everyone, but guess not?

 

???: [Grins] Yoooooo you’re Ueda-chan yeah? Ooka-chan mentioned you might be comin’ round soo-

 

???: OH YOU’RE UEDA-CHAN HUH? OOKA-CHAN HAS ALREADY TOLD US ABOUT YOU IT’S REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU!!

 

**I quickly glanced at Ooka, who just smiled and shrugged. Of course she already told them about me, she was unable to shut up for five seconds.**

 

**Both of them were making their way towards me and I managed to get a better look. The girl’s lolita-esque clothes were more intricate up close and the horns on her head were actually a headband. Her voice had a deepness to it and it sounded bubbly. The other person was even bigger disaster clothes wise, with a crop top, high waisted shorts and a very large hoodie. Everything about them screamed loud and in your face, even their voice was intense.**

 

**I realised that the neon disaster had to be Yu Sugawara, since they had been the one playing the music and Ooka mentioned that they were a DJ.**

 

Chise: It seems that you two already know who I am?

 

Sugawara: [Finger guns] Yeah Ooka-chan told us about you after she introduced herself, only how totally radical you are of course!

 

???: We’ve been waiting for you Ueda-chan!! We had little fun while waiting though I hope that’s okay!! Ooka-chan told you aren’t big on “having fun and relaxing”!!

 

Chise: … I see.

 

???: Oh but that’s totally okay Ueda-chan!! Not everyone is into that I get that!! Anyway I’m super stoked to have met you!! I don’t know much about debate but I greatly admire your skills in public speaking!!

 

Chise: Thank you for your kind words.

 

???: [Nods enthusiastically] Oh it’s no biggie!! I totally get being super into whatever it is that you do!! But now that we have met I have a super important question to ask about you!!

  
  
Chise: [Raises eyebrow] And that is?

 

???: [Very serious] What is your favourite genre of horror?

 

Chise: [Blinks] I beg your pardon?

 

???: Your favourite genre of horror!! Is it monster horror? Ghost stories? Survival horror? Oh, oh you seem the type to enjoy psychological horror!! Am I right? Am I right!?

 

Chise: I don’t consume horror media often. I guess I do enjoy psychological horror the most?

 

???: [Excited] Oh I knew it!! You just really seemed the type, you know!! Oh, you know what my favourite genre is?

 

Chise: Well I don-

 

???: It’s eldritch horror!! Or cosmic horror, but they’re pretty much the same thing, anyway I absolutely love them both, though good psychological horror is also very much appreciated!! I just really love writing stories where everyday normal people start experiencing things they can’t control which turn into morbid stories of horror you can’t escape and-

 

Chise: Wait, you actually write horror? Are you-

 

???: Oh oops!! I forgot to tell you my name!! I’m Keiko Miki, the SHSL Horror Novelist!!

 

 

**She was nothing like I imagined her to be. Keiko Miki is a huge name in literature right now, having made horror very popular genre among most people of Japan. And here she stood before me, not at all the gloomy mysterious person I thought she would be.**

 

Ooka: I was so surprised this was Miki-chan! I like, totally thought she’d be much more serious! I thought horror is really serious!

 

Miki: [Giggles] Oh I get that a lot!! People just seem to forget that just because you’re a horror author doesn’t mean you have to actually be like, you know!!

 

Chise: Melancholic?

 

Miki: Yeah!!

 

Chise: Well, it’s a pleasure meeting you Miki-san. I read your newest book, _Disappearance of Takeyama Village_ and while I’m not the biggest fan of horror, it was very chilling.

 

Miki: [Claps hands] Thank you!! I am very proud of that book, I poured my soul into it!!

 

Ooka: I haven’t read any of her books but I know she’s really talented and I need to read a book like A-S-A-P!!!!

 

Miki: Oh you flatterers!! I’m just doing what I love and it’s working out!! Same with Sugawara-chan here!!

 

Sugawara: Hey dreams are made to be chased yeah? We have done just that.

 

Chise: You’re Yu Sugawara yes? Morito-san and Ooka-san both mentioned you.

 

Sugawara: [Flicks sunglasses on face] Yu Sugawara in the house! Amped up to bring you some sick beats as the SHSL DJ!

 

 

**It was kind of hard to look at them with all the neon, but they seemed decent enough. Their teeth seemed sharper than normal which made me little on the edge though.**

 

Chise: I’m sorry, but I’m in no way familiar with your work. Ooka-san, on other hand, seems to be a big fan.

 

Ooka: [Blushes; embarrassed] Yeah uh, I like, might have fangirled over him before you got here…

 

Sugawara: [Chuckles] It was totally chill! I’ve met fans before, of course I don’t hold anythin’ against you. Like, what kinda person would I be if I did that? A very much not radical person, that’s what.

 

Ooka: Oh. Right!!

 

Sugawara: My work though! As a DJ, I play pre-recorded music and shit, but I add my own twist in them. Just add 80’s synth pop vibe and you got some pretty bitchin’ beats in my own humble opinion!

 

Chise: [Raises eyebrow] Why 80’s?

 

Sugawara: [Shrugs] Cuz the music is wicked radical is why. I don’t think _why_ shit’s awesome, just if it makes me feel good feelings. If it’s rad then it’s rad and no reason to not share that with others, you know.

 

Chise: I… Guess that makes sense?

 

Sugawara: [Grins] You betcha.

 

Ooka: Sugawara-kun is so talented!! Like, it’s kinda hard to get tickets to his shows since he’s totally the most popular artist there is!!

 

Chise: Noted.

 

Sugawara: You should come to my gig sometime! See what’s the feel there, get amped up on those sweet sounds, enjoy yourself a little you know!

 

Chise: Thank you for the offer, but as long as we remain here I have to decline.

 

Sugawara: [Grins] Oh well! I have equipment here to throw one bitchin’ rave! Just need enough glow sticks and shit’s getting wicked.

 

Chise: You’re assuming we’re here long then?

 

Sugawara: [Shrugs] I mean, we don’t know. It’s been nothin’ but quiet for so far.

 

Miki: The place is really nice though!! So I wouldn’t mind staying for a little longer!!

 

Ooka: Oh Ueda-chan, did you know there’s a bar here? Like actual bar!!

 

Chise: What.

 

**Ooka pointed at the other end of the nightclub and sure, there was a shelf full of alcohol bottles behind a desk. There were even some bar stools to sit in while you drink.**

 

Chise: I’m positive none of us are of age! Why the fuck are they serving alcohol?

 

Miki: Oh!! Maybe this place is meant for like, older people!! It would make sense!!

 

Ooka: Yeah! Cuz like, the school sponsoring this resort or whatever doesn’t mean it’s like, meant for us! Maybe?

 

Chise: Do you even know what they’re serving here? This seems like a disaster waiting to happen.

 

Sugawara: There’s a lot of different types of alcohol, we checked. I recognize some of ‘em but if you want some bitchin’ drinks or somethin’ I’m not the person to ask.

 

Chise: Excuse me?

 

Sugawara: [Shrugs] I know alcohol but I don’t know shit about mixin’ any. Didn’t pay much attention to that when I was playin’ my wicked beats.

 

Chise: [Frowns] That doesn’t make me feel any better about any of this.

 

Ooka: It’s just basic nightclub stuff tho? Like, I dunno but doesn’t seem out of place to me?

 

Chise: I find it concerning, seeing we were kidnapped and brought here in the first place.

 

Miki: I dunno, nothing bad has happened yet? I mean that doesn’t mean it can’t happen I guess, but for now we have nothing to worry!!

 

Sugawara: We were all close to shittin’ bricks when we woke up so I feel you, but I’d just go with the flow of things. See where all of this goes.

 

Chise: Hmm. We shall see I suppose.

 

Miki: Have you been everywhere already? We were thinking of heading back to the hotel!! I’m starving at least!!

 

Ooka: [Thoughtful] I wonder if they like, found the key to the kitchen already…

 

Miki: [Shocked] Was the kitchen still locked!? Oh boo!!

 

Chise: I wonder what time it is, I haven’t seen a clock anywhere…

 

Ooka: [Frowns] Oh yeah. Well, it’s still pretty bright out so like, it can’t be too late right?

 

Miki: Well my stomach says it’s at least dinner time!! I’m so hungry I could eat an entire horse!!

 

Sugawara: [Chuckles] Don’t say that near Morito-kun, dude’s gonna faint or somethin’.

 

Chise: I remembered there is a spa nearby and I’d like to see that before we go back to the hotel. After that I think we have been everywhere we have access to.

 

Ooka: Mmm, sounds about right! In that case let’s go! I want to get something to eat too!!

 

Sugawara: [Finger guns] Let’s hit the road, then! Miki-chan and I will go see if there’s some foodstuffs to be had and you two can check the spa.

 

Miki: Oh it is such a beautiful place!! Super relaxing too!! I’m sure you’ll love it!!

 

**With that we all left the nightclub behind, Sugawara leading the way and Miki chatting excitedly with Ooka. Few minutes later we bid our goodbyes to them, as they continued walking on the shopping street and we turned towards the spa.**

 

**Up close it was just as grandiose as it had been from farther away. It was a white building and really stood out in this area. I wonder why a resort that wasn’t seemingly designed for many people had all these big grand areas?**

 

Ooka: [Starry-eyed] It’s so big!! I have never like, seen a building this fancy except on TV!

 

Chise: I wonder if our last classmate is there. If my count is correct we have met 13 people, plus us makes 15. Judging by the portraits back in the hotel, there should be 16 of us.

 

Ooka: Oh yeah! And like, Fukuhara-chan totally mentioned someone named Tomimoto yeah? We haven’t met anyone named Tomimoto yet!!!

 

Chise: I really hope they’ll be inside. I’m not exactly interested on going for a wild goose chase looking for one person.

 

Ooka: Well we gotta go inside to find that out yeah? So like, let’s do it!

 

 **Ooka walked inside with a gleam in her eyes and I followed right behind. The inside was...white.** **_Very_ ** **white. Every surface seemed to shine like it had just recently been polished. There was a grand chandelier dangling from the ceiling, numerous shelves with beauty products, and the lobby area had comfortable looking couches to sit in. On both sides there were doors leading to the changing rooms presumably, so the doors before us would lead to the actual spa area. The smell of lavender was noticeable in the warm air.**

 

Chise: … They sure did put a lot of money into this huh?

 

Ooka: [Starry-eyed] Wow!! It’s like, from a movie!! So elegant!! Aaaaah, I totally want to get pampered here~!

 

Chise: We should look around. There could be a clue or something.

 

Ooka: [Nods] Alright!!

 

**We looked around for few minutes but nothing seemed to be out of place. It was just an ordinary spa. A very very luxurious spa but a spa nevertheless.**

 

Ooka: [Pouts] Well that was totally nothing! There’s nothing in here!

 

Chise: Except for those monitors that seem to be everywhere there truly is nothing new. It’s all very polished and clean though, which makes me believe that someone must have been here.

 

Ooka: [Whines] But there is no one here! Totally not superb!

 

**As if some higher force heard her words, we heard footsteps approaching from one of the changing rooms. We both turned to look at the door when a tall girl emerged from there.**

 

**It wasn’t her height or her sukeban style clothes that drew my attention, but the twin dragon tattoos filling both her arms with ink. Displaying them so openly made me squint at her, while people started to be more accepting of tattoos displaying them like that made me suspicious of her. She could be part of the yakuza, or she could not be. I was not going to take any chances though.**

 

**Ooka, however, seemed to have no such trouble.**

 

Ooka: Ohmygosh hi!! I didn’t know there actually was someone here!

 

Tomimoto?: I apologize for not making my presence known earlier. I heard you coming in but I wanted to finish my investigation of the actual bath are first. I hope you can forgive me for my rudeness.

 

**Her voice was calm and even and the way she spoke was extremely polite, so much so that it was kind of weird to listen.**

 

Chise: I presume you’re Tomimoto-san?

 

Tomimoto?: That is correct. I am Izumi Tomimoto and I am currently the SHSL Tattoo Artist. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

 

 

**A tattoo artist huh. I don’t know if I expected something else or not, but it seemed fitting. I was still wary of her, which she seemed to pick up.**

 

Chise: [Squints] If you do tattoos then, I think it’s fair for me to assume certain things about you.

 

Tomimoto: If you are worried about my connections to the yakuza, I assure you I am in no way associated with them apart from them making up most of my clientele. You may believe that or you may not, it is not something I can personally affect.

 

Chise: [Raises an eyebrow] You don’t even try to make your case?

 

Tomimoto: [Shakes head] I see no point in that. People are going to believe what they want to believe about me, there is no reason for me to use energy in trying to change their views forcefully. I can only come as genuine through my actions, and so it shall be.

 

Ooka: Wow… You’re like, so cool!!! Tomimoto-chan I want you to tattoo me!!!

 

Tomimoto: [Blinks] I think that might be slightly rash decision on your part miss… ?

 

Ooka: Oh! Akemi! Akemi Ooka!! That’s me! I’m like, an amnesiac right now cuz I can’t remember my talent at all!!

 

Chise: And I am Chise Ueda, SHSL Debate Club Member. It’s… Good to meet you Tomimoto-san.

 

**I felt bit bad judging her so quickly, but in this situation I felt that I couldn’t relax even for a second.**

 

Tomimoto: I hope we can work together solving the mystery of your predicament.

 

Ooka: Yeah well, that’s what we’re here to do!

 

Chise: Do you happen to have any memory of what happened to you?

 

Tomimoto: [Shakes head] None at all. It’s all blank, as it has been for all our classmates. This place also offers very little clues about where we are, or who brought us here.

 

Chise: You don’t think this could be, well, a yakuza operation?

 

Tomimoto: No. It is very unlikely that a yakuza would kidnap an entire class from an elite school, not to mention let us wander around on our own. This is something else, that I am sure about.

 

Ooka: Well someone has to like, be here! Like all the places here are spotless and stuff!! So someone is taking care of all!

 

Chise: Ooka-san is right. It is impossible for this place to be abandoned and yet remain in pristine condition. But we have seen no other people, which brings the question of-

 

**I was interrupted by a cheerful jingle coming from the speakers of the monitor as it flickered on. The picture was staticky and hard to make anything of, but there was a figure of sorts.**

 

???: Hello? Hello is this on, am I live? Mic testing, mic testing, can the students on the resort area hear me? If this doesn’t work then I’m going to have strong words with the electrician!

 

???: Wait, I am the electrician!

 

???: Well, anyway. All students gather to the lobby of the hotel! I repeat, all students gather on the lobby of the hotel!

 

???: You have five minutes! Any latecomers will be punished accordingly so PLEASE make sure you’re not late!

 

???: What are you waiting for? Start galloping!

 

???: … Wait... _do_ they gallop?

 

**And with a click the screen went dark and the high pitched commanding voice was silenced. We looked at each other with growing confusion and nervousness.**

 

Ooka: [Nervous] So did anyone else like, suddenly feel super uncomfortable?

 

Chise: [Crosses arms; frowns] So there is someone else here… I don’t know how I feel about this.

 

Tomimoto: I find it very peculiar that they alerted us on their presence only now, it has been hours after all.

 

Ooka: Maybe they wanted everyone to like, wake up and stuff?

 

Chise: We were the last two to wake up and we have been awake for quite some time already.

 

Ooka: Oh, yeah. Right.

 

Tomimoto: We should go now. They were very clear on the fact that they expected us to be in the hotel quickly I’m sure we can ask these questions when we meet this person keeping us here.

 

Chise: You’re right, let’s move.

 

**All three of us quickly left the spa, and made our way towards the hotel. The air felt tense as we passed the shopping street, through the gate and the plaza before the hotel in silence. No one was in sight, which meant that most likely everyone else had made their way inside already.**

 

**Inside, the air was just as tense. People were looking at each other nervously, like no one knew what to make of this. Our arrival was noticed very quickly, as Miki made her way to us quickly, with Sugawara right behind her.**

 

Miki: [Nervous] There you are!! Sugawara-chan and I were worried when we heard the announcement and you two were still in the spa!!

 

Sugawara: [Grins] Hey, you found Tomimoto-chan! Radical, that’s all of us here then.

 

Chise: Does anyone know what is going on?

 

Aoyama: No. I think we were all on time but it’s hard to say with not knowing what the time is. Right now we’re just waiting.

 

Seo: Dunno about the rest of ya but I’m gettin’ sick of waitin’.

 

Horie: [Smiles] Oh hush dear~ A little more waiting will not kill anyone no~?

 

Aizawa: [Winks] Haven’t you heard that patience is a virtue, love~? Horie-chan clearly has the right idea.

 

Seo: [Makes a face] Can you two like, fuckin’ stop?

 

Nakatomi: [Rolls eyes] Yeah, literally no one wants to see this shit.

 

Morito: If we could all just calm down-

 

Nakatomi: Oh shut it, horse weirdo.

 

Ooka: Hey! That’s like, super uncalled for Nakatomi-kun!! You shouldn’t talk to people like that! It’s like, super duper rude!!

 

Seo: Hey, you can’t say shit to him just like th-

 

Kurusu: [Cracks knuckles] I will start suplexing people if y’all don’t get your shit together!

 

Ito: [Claps hands] Alright I see the tension is getting pretty high so I thought I could do a little entertaining as we wait! Everyone please focus your attention here!

 

**I took this as an opportunity to properly survey the lobby. Most people seemed to look at Ito as he began what I assumed to be some comedy routine, everyone packed on the middle where the couches were. Well, almost everyone. Yamasaki and Reizei were both in their separate corners, supposedly taking in the scene from farther away, same as Tomimoto who had stayed near myself. Fukuhara seemed to stay farther away as well. The atmosphere seemed to relax but I could tell from their faces that they were still waiting for something to happen.**

 

**And then it all came down.**

 

???: Alright sorry for the wait every-

 

???: Hey! What is the meaning of this!?

 

**Everyone turned to look at the source of that high pitched, almost whinny like voice. In front of one of the locked doors stood… A tiny horse. In an apron. With a broom.**

 

**Excuse me?!**

 

Chise: … What the fuck is that?

 

Sugawara: Wicked cute is what!

 

Miki: Oh look at its tiny apron!! Adorable!!

 

Tomimoto: It seems to be that of a toy horse? Morito-san, some insight if you would please?

 

Morito: [Scratches cheek] Well, it sure is a horse! A very well made, if anatomically incorrect, horse.

 

???: Hey!! Watch who you call anatomically incorrect!!

 

Ito: [Screams;terrified] AAAAAAHHHH! IT SPEAKS!!!

 

???: [Screams;terrified] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

 

**The weird horse thing jumped high in the air, clearly spooked by Ito’s scream. The situation seemed to only escalate, even those who had stayed quiet until now piped up.**

 

Fukuhara: What is this nonsense? It is just tiny horse. It can’t do nothing.

 

Reizei: [Nervous] I don’t care what it can or can’t do! I just want to leave!!

 

Yamasaki: I think it would be the best to calm down now…

 

Aizawa: How calm do you expect us to be after seeing a talking, tiny horse? I’d say we’re allowed to be more than a little nervous!

 

Ito: [Making rapid movements with hands] Horses! Shouldn’t! Speak!

 

Fukuhara: This does. Your point is?

 

Kurusu: Alright everyone SHUT UP!!

 

**Immediately all chatter stopped, everyone looking both Kurusu and the horse who seemed to have calmed down a little.**

 

Kurusu: You. Horse.

 

???: Yes?

 

Kurusu: What are you? Why are we here? You had an announcement about giving us information, speak.

 

???: Right right! Listen up close so you’ll remember my name!

 

???: I am named Hii-chan! I am the SHL Caretaker and I am in charge of this resort!!

 

 

**Our dumbfounded silence filled the room for few long seconds.**

 

Hii-chan: [Bristles] What! What!! What’s with the silence!?

 

Chise: Did you forget an S there?

 

Hii-chan: No? It’s right there in the beginning?

 

Chise: I meant the other S.

 

Hii-chan: There is no other S!!!

 

Chise: [Annoyed] Super High School Level has two S letters.

 

Hii-chan: What? It doesn’t stand for that! Do I look like a highschooler to you? I’m an adult horse I’ll let you know!

 

Chise: Then what does it stand for?

 

Hii-chan: [Huffs] Super Horse Level of course! Didn’t you read my intro card?

 

**I can’t fucking believe this.**

 

Ito: [Makes a face] That is the worst joke I’ve ever heard.

 

Hii-chan: It’s not a joke!!

 

Ito: Then it just makes it worse!

 

Seo: Hey, the fuck you mean with caretakin’? You’re just a tiny robot horse. You can’t be in charge of a fuckin’ resort!

 

Hii-chan: I’ll let you know I’m a very talented horse! I work very hard to keep this place spotless and working!

 

**It tried to pose with the broom, only that it’s hooves weren’t able to grab the broom, so it just fell on the floor with a clank. Hii-chan just picked it up looking flustered, a face I didn’t know horses could make.**

 

Horie: Okay I think we’ve all been entertained enough~ I would like to go home now if it’s all the same, I am quite busy you know~!

 

Fukuhara: I agree. My mother expects me home early.

 

Reizei: I really, really would like to leave!

 

Aoyama: I had orders I need to finish today, so, if this was all?

 

Hii-chan: Wait wait wait. Why do you think you’re leaving?

 

Horie: [Cocks head] You arrived after hours of us being here, surely our ransom has been paid?

 

Ooka: Or! Is this initiation? Cuz if it’s initiation I wanna say that I was like, totally right and you all should’ve believed me!!

 

Hii-chan: [Stomps] No! No no no no!! It’s none of that!!

 

Chise: Then explain what it is. Now, please.

 

Hii-chan: You are living here now! This resort is your forever home!!

 

Chise: … Excuse me?

 

Ito: [Laughs] Hahah. Good joke. Good joke.

 

Nakatomi: [Frowns] If this is a joke, this is the worst joke I’ve ever heard.

 

Aoyama: [Shifts weight] It has to be a joke though? I mean, we can’t realistically live here forever?

 

Hii-chan: [Annoyed] It’s not a joke! You all will live here until you die!

 

Seo: What if we refuse? What then?

 

Fukuhara: I have no intention of staying.

 

Sugawara: Yeah I think we could just break out. We have actual thief here and he’s wicked with lockpicking.

 

Yamasaki: [Side-eyes] It’s not possible to lockpick any doors here though…

 

Ooka: I’m totally not into staying here longer than I have! Even though this place has suuuuuper nice places.

 

Hii-chan: [Looks down] I have never met more ungrateful people in my life. I prepared a nice place for you to live and you don’t want it?

 

Morito: Oh we didn’t mean it like that-

 

Seo: I meant it like that.

 

Nakatomi: Yeah I sure as hell don’t want whatever this is.

 

Chise: There must be a way to leave this resort.

 

Hii-chan: Well. There is. But I’d rather we don’t even mention it and just settle here all nice!!

 

Aizawa: Wait, there actually is a way out? Why then young miss you should tell us how we leave~.

 

Tomimoto: It would arguably be the best idea to come clear with this instantly. It would be foolish to prolong this any further.

 

Hii-chan: [Sighs] Well if you really want it then…

 

Reizei: Just say it! Don’t keep this nerving suspense on us!! Please!!!

 

Hii-chan: If you ABSOLUTELY want to leave then we have what I call the Homecoming Program! Because in it you go home, so it makes sense!

 

Chise: That’s not what-

 

Hii-chan: So if you want to leave this lovely lovely resort you have to complete the Homecoming Program!

 

Horie: Doesn’t sound too hard~

 

Miki: What do we have to do though?! Is it like an exam!? I’m really bad with exams!!

 

Hii-chan: Oh it’s a very simple program! You just have to kill one of your classmates to do it!

 

**A deafening silence fell among us.**

 

**We were supposed to… Kill each other if we wanted to leave? The tension I had felt this entire time grew stronger and stronger. What does that mean? What does it mean, kill someone?**

 

**It seemed everyone held the same thoughts as I.**

 

Sugawara: That’s straight up bogus is what!

 

Seo: Hey what the fuck does that mean?

 

Aoyama: You don’t mean like, _kill_ kill right?

 

Tomimoto: You can’t actually believe we would be so desperate to leave this place, as to murder one of our own?

 

Kurusu: You will answer now or I’ll turn you into glue.

 

Hii-chan: [Stomps] I said kill so I mean kill!! Like running over someone or poisoning their food! Strangulation, stabbing, whatever works! As long as you take a life then you qualify for the Homecoming Program!

 

Hii-chan: If you don’t want to kill, then you live here for the rest of your life! You have only two options!

 

Yamasaki: That seems highly unreasonable…

 

Reizei: [Sobs] This is too much, I can’t handle this situation. Kill? We have to kill to leave? Thats, that’s ridiculous we can’t, we can’t do that it’s impossible it’s-

 

Aizawa: Okay hey calm down okay? It’s gonna be fine I promise.

 

**We watched as Aizawa walked to Reizei and started to comfort the crying and shaking boy. And I couldn’t even blame him, this situation was so bizarre and yet I knew it was real. We really were supposed to kill each other if we wanted to get out.**

 

**I felt sick to my stomach.**

 

Ooka: [Smiles] Yeah! No one is gonna kill anyone!! Like, that’s so dumb.

 

Ito: [Claps hands] Quite right! This is one very, very bad joke and I think it’s very foolish to think any of us will have any part in it!

 

Kurusu: There has to be another way out! And we will find it!

 

Hii-chan: Okay well, that’s your decision! As long as you live by the rules I won’t mind you doing your things!

 

Chise: What rules?

 

Nakatomi: This is the first time any rules are mentioned and I’m calling bullshit.

 

Hii-chan: Oh right! I forgot to give you these!

 

**It pulled something out of it’s apron and walked around giving everyone one of them. As I got mine I realised it looked like a student ID card, but electrical. As I touched the screen my name flashed on it and after that several menus opened.**

 

Hii-chan: These are your student IDs! There is only one per person so you better take very good care of them! You don’t want to lose them as they’re quite important! Inside you can find a map of this resort, the rules of our sweet stay in here as well as other fun things!

 

Aoyama: Um, excuse me but some of these menus don’t work?

 

Hii-chan: Oh don’t worry about that, those will open up later!

 

Hii-chan: Now I decide that the information meeting has ended! Enjoy your stay at the resort and remember, you have to kill of you want to get out!

 

**Before any of us could say anything, she disappeared back to the room she had came from. The atmosphere felt so tense you could cut it with a knife. With all this information, we looked at each other with nervous distrust. Everyone wanted to go home, but to go home you had to kill. Would I be the victim? Who would betray us first?**

 

**Then, of course he had to speak up.**

 

Nakatomi: So, horse boy, when are you going to explain what the fuck is going on?

 

Morito: [Blinks] Excuse me?

 

Nakatomi: [Crosses arms] There’s no fucking way that thing is moving on it’s own. Someone’s controlling that horse and that someone wants us to play this fucking murder game. Do I gotta remind everyone who in this room is _SHSL Equestrian_?

 

Morito: I- that’s! I would, I would never!

 

Kurusu: Hey Nakatomi-san, ya can’t just start accusing someone like that!

 

Fukuhara: No. He has a point.

 

Miki: We can’t just accuse someone without proof!!

 

Seo: [Rolls eyes] The dude has a horse related talent and that thing is a horse. What else do we fuckin’ need.

 

Yamasaki: We have no actual information of our situation, so it would be best to leave speculation like this for a later time…

 

Nakatomi: [Sneers] There is no need to wait when we have the asshole already! He can’t even fucking defend himself!

 

Morito: I’m unsure what you want me to defend! I don’t have the money or the resources for this kind of thing! Why would I even want to do this? I don’t know any of you!

 

Ooka: Ueda-chan? What’s like, your view? You’re totally super good at debates yeah?

 

**People turned to look at me as to expect me to solve this situation. Clearly they wanted clear answers to questions that we didn’t have any. Most of them seemed exhausted, stressed, desperate. It would do no good for us continuing to argue like this.**

 

Chise: [Sighs] The only facts we know, are that we’re locked in here, and expected to play a killing game. Someone is running this, who has enough money and resources to acquire a resort for their use and has a working animatronic that is capable of reacting live to what we speak. We also know we’re under intense surveillance constantly.

 

Chise: With this it’s way too early to make any kind of accusations of any kind about anyone in here. Does the fact that our captor speaks through a horse mascot make Morito-san suspicious? A little, yes, but we have nothing with which to prove any guilt.

 

Chise: It’s also possible this has been done on purpose to frame Morito-san as a suspicious individual, as he is the only one with animal related talent, to create conflict in the group and start the killing as fast as possible. We don’t know the motivations behind any of this.

 

Chise: With this, I conclude that wildly throwing baseless accusations around is vastly against our interests of working as a group to find a way out and not have anyone killed.

 

**There was a stunned silence. For a second at least.**

 

Ooka: Whoo!! Ueda-chan that was like, so professional!!

 

Ito: [Claps hands] It was very inspiring Ueda-san! I think we can leave that subject be then!

 

Nakatomi: Tch. I don’t have energy to argue with you right now. But know that I will watch you like a hawk, horse boy.

 

Horie: Alright, now that you are done acting like a bunch of six year olds, we should discuss important things~.

 

Aoyama: Like what, Horie-san?

 

Horie: [Checks her nails] The rules, for example.

 

**I had forgotten about the rules, after all that. It was a good reminder as everyone reached for their student IDs and clicked the menu entitled RULES.**

 

_RULES OF CLEMENCY’S PRIVATE SCHOOL FOR TALENTED YOUTH: KILLING GAME EDITION! _

 

 

  * __Students may NOT leave the resort area. The only way to leave is by the Homecoming Program.__


  * _Nighttime occurs from 11pm to 8am. Some areas are off limits during that time. The water will be cut off as well._


  * _Sleeping anywhere except the hotel rooms is strictly forbidden! Anyone caught sleeping elsewhere will be punished._


  * _You are allowed to explore the resort as much as you like, with minimal restrictions._


  * _Violence against Hii-chan is strictly forbidden! Breaking this rule will be a cause for punishment._


  * _Littering is NOT allowed. All trash needs to go to the trash can. Don’t cause extra work for Hii-chan!_


  * _Any person taking part in the Homecoming Program will be marked as the culprit and will be able to leave the resort if not discovered._


  * _More rules can be added if deemed necessary._



 

 

Yamasaki: There seems to be nothing too unreasonable. Though, what does the rule number seven mean…?

 

Horie: That’s exactly my concern.

 

Tomimoto: [Crosses arms] It seems that you have to commit murder no one will find out who did it. Clearly they want this to be a proper game, to leave you must prove you can fool everyone else.

 

Sugawara: [Frowns] That leaves us in some deep shit alright.

 

Chise: If we truly are not going to kill anyone, I don’t think we have to mind that rule.

 

**I was feeling bit doubtful about that though. Stressful and intense situations lead to intense actions.**

 

Kurusu: Alright! We should all collect our thoughts. This has been a stressful situation to all of us and we need to get our shit together. I suggest we leave this situation ‘till morning.

 

Seo: No complaints here.

 

Miki: [Whines] I’m soooooo tired!! And I already slept for so long!!

 

Reizei: [Tearful] I just want to go home…

 

Aizawa: Okay, I’m taking you to your room alright? You need some rest. C’mon let’s go.

 

**We watched as Aizawa guided Reizei to the elevator and soon the indication of it going up. I had to admit I felt quite exhausted as well, I’m blaming the stress and dread I had been feeling.**

 

Aoyama: Should we meet up in the buffet area? It has enough chairs for all of us!

 

Kurusu: Good suggestion Aoyama-san! We should meet at 8.30am, so everyone has time to wake up properly!

 

Nakatomi: [Rolls eyes] Can we leave already? I’m getting tired of this shit.

 

Horie: No one is keeping you here against your will, Nakatomi-kun~.

 

Nakatomi: Good. I’m gone.

 

Fukuhara: I will leave too. I need to think.

 

Ito: [Salutes] I’ll see you all at a later time!

 

**With that people started slowly leaving, alone or in small groups. Most of them tried to act like everything was fine but I could see from their eyes they were checking out everyone here. The air was filled with distrust, no one could know what would happen during the rest of this day. When the morning comes would one of us not wake up at all?**

 

**I just wanted to sleep.**

 

Morito: Ah, Ueda-san? A quick word please.

 

**I turned to look at Morito who looked apologetic. He had been staying quiet after Nakatomi’s accusation, and I could see how tired he was as well.**

 

Chise: What is it, Morito-san?

 

Morito: [Scratches cheek] I just wanted to thank you for defending me back there. For believing in my innocence.

 

Chise: [Sighs] It was nothing. With our current information it is pointless to argue about things like that. You have nothing to thank me for.

 

Morito: Oh, well I still wanted to say thank you. I was afraid they would all gang up upon me.

 

Chise: You give me too much credit. People are just scared and stressed, it can manifest like that.

 

Morito: Oh. Well. Oh.

 

Chise: Go take a breather, Morito-san. We all need time to just process everything that happened.

 

Morito: [Nods] Of course. I’ll see you later, Ueda-san.

 

Ueda: You too, Morito-san.

 

**After our goodbyes I headed towards the elevator, ready to breath a sigh of relief being finally alone for a while.**

 

**Except Ooka decided to join me on the ride.**

 

Ooka: Wow! That was something huh! Like, what even happened?!

 

Chise: [Scowls] Can you take nothing seriously, Ooka-san?

 

Ooka: Absolutely not! Like, thinking about the bad stuff will just make you depressed you know? We can make through this with positive attitude and totally being bestest  friends with everyone!!

 

Chise: You are a fool.

 

Ooka: Ueda-chan, that’s exactly the type of attitude we should avoid!

 

**I sighed again as the elevator let out a bling and the doors opened to the third floor. Walking to my door I stood there for a short while before opening the door.**

 

Chise: I’ll see you later, Ooka-san.

 

**I closed the door behind me before I could hear Ooka saying anything. Suddenly all the feelings of dread, stress and paranoia turned into massive blanket of exhaustion that just amplified the existing tiredness. I could do nothing more than walk to my bed and drop down like a sack of potatoes.**

 

**A little nap wouldn’t hurt. I normally didn’t take naps, but this wasn’t a normal situation.**

 

**Just… A little… Nap…**

 

**And with that the world was black once again.**

* * *

 

PROLOUGE: CRUELTY'S LAST RESORT, BEGIN! 

  
STATUS: COMPLETED

  
STUDENTS REMAINING: 16

  
**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
